Thomas Calloway
Thomas Charlus Calloway, was the 85th Emperor of Boreo, reigning from July 1st, 1995, to October 12th, 2013, when he formally handed the Imperial Crown to his daughter, Emilia Calloway-Astoria, by order of the Proclamation of 2013. He is widely known for being the co-founder of the Mazerian Entente, ending the Three-Year Recession and giving the "Greatest Fear" speech to Boreo during the Fascist-Mazerian War. He is also known for his fiery speeches and critical rhetoric toward enemies of the Empire. Early Life Thomas Michael Calloway was born on January 12th, 1965 at Grand Victoria Hospital in Amaethon, Boreo, to then-current Emperor Michael V, and his second wife, Empress Sybil Calloway (née Lockview). He attended the Amaethon Free School from Year 1-Year 6, and attended Brokesmith Prepatory College (Years 7-10), where he graduated with high honors in History and Mathematics. He attended Amaethon College, and earned a Bachelor's of Arts with a double Major in Secondary Education (with a focus in World History) and Applied Mathematics, and a Masters of Arts in Mathematics. Calloway also attended Emperor's College of the Arts and Sciences, where he received a double Doctorate dissertation in History and Applied Mathematics. He was known as the more playful of him and his brother, Baxter, and was almost always seen with his two childhood friends, Charles Batcher, the father of Frihip Batcher, and would later be the head of the Imperial Legion and Lily Chase, Thomas' future wife and Empress of Boreo. He took a break from his studies from 1983-1986, where he spent time with a charity doing community projects and teaching about Borean culture in Azelia and Khorrenia, before returning to his Dissertation studies. He underwent emergency surgery in late 1986 to repair his eyes from a disease known as Uoluentium caecae, which, left untreated, causes blindness, and possibly later, eye cancer. They were fully repaired, but the surgery caused the melanin in his eyes to turn blue from their natural brown. In March of 1995, he eloped with his longtime girlfriend, Lily Chase, and married her in a secret ceremony, with only his parents, Chase's parents, and their best friend and his wife, Charles and Flora Batcher, as well as their twelve year old son, Frihip. MS Scandal In September of 1991, Thomas' half-brother, Lord Baxter Calloway, was diagnosed with the relapsing/remitting version of Multiple Sclerosis. It was hidden from the public for about two years, when in July of 1993, a nurse by the name of Julia Chadwick, who was at the time, dating Earl Hall, a reporter at the Amaethon Daily Accord, revealed to him that he was diagnosed with MS. Within 12 hours, the story was on every network in the country. The current Chancellor at the time, Nationalist Bill Lorraine, ordered a full-scale investigation into the diagnosis (which was discovered to be illegal), and the cover-up behind it. The investigation caused his government to collapse and fresh elections to be held in March of 1994. The media coverage and harassment forced Lord Calloway's wife Emilia Calloway (née Michaels), and their twin children Sam and Cleo, to board a flight to on December 18th, 1993 to Xiāna, where the Royal Family owns an estate, where they were to reportedly to stay until after the winter holidays. The plane took off at 11:36 BST and was scheduled to land by 16:22 BST. The plane never arrived. The remains of the plane were found 112km south of Entente Isle. The three Royals, along with three Imperial Legionnaires and two Air Corps captains perished in the wreck. A joint investigation made by the Ministry of Justice and the Ministry of Defense found that Radar controllers at Amaethon Regional Airport and Southern Point Imperial Air Force Base entered the tail number of the Royal Jet incorrectly- causing it to be misinterpreted as a commercial jet. The nurse who revealed the condition was sued for €15 million Credits by Lord Calloway in 1996, claiming that her negligence and the violation of her contract caused the Duchess and their children to die. In 1997, the Third Amaethon Circut Court found the nurse guilty of Gross Negligence and Violation of Trust, and ordered her to pay Lord Calloway €3.8 million Credits over the next thirty years. She attempted to have it overturned in appeal, but lost. She is still paying today. Aftermath In early January 1994, the funerals of Emilia Calloway and her children, Sam and Cleo Calloway, were held in a private ceremony at the ancestral home of House Calloway, Hallow Point, Boreo. The ceremony was attended by the family, as well as the close family friends of Thomas, and their child. The month, as well as the year before it, was declared Emperor Michael V's annus horribilis. It was the first time two or more Royals died at the same time since the Brushfire Wars of 1383-1384. The widower Lord was given treatment for a number of years, even being committed twice by his brother under the 'Mental Health and Protection of the Human Mind Act', due to his severe depression he sustained for the years after. Grand Duke On February 7th, 1994, Emperor Michael V named Grand Duke Baxter Calloway the Lord Protector of Amaethon, making him a Lord, and essentially naming Duke Thomas as Grand Duke. Though not officially Grand Duke, the Prince had begun to hold the sessions of the Great Council after the death of Duchess Calloway, and her children Sam and Cleo. It wasn't until May 17th, the Emperor's birthday, that he signed an Imperial Order, naming Duke Thomas as Grand Duke, and announcing his resignation from the Throne due to incurable liver cancer, which was expecting to die within months. The Grand Duke began to officially carryout the duties of the office, and moving into the official residence of the Grand Duke or Duchess, Grandview Palace. The Grand Duke's most widely-known moment during his tenure was the signing of the Treaty of Port Bartholomew with former Milromian President Jorge Chavista, and Baron Drake of the United Mazerian Directorate. It eliminated tariffs on all electronic goods, weapons, agriculture products, and medicine and medical supplies, all important industries and/or consumption among the signatory nations. The treaty, by some economists, is believed to have generated an estimated €481 Billion Credits to the GDP, and almost €1.5 Trillion Credits to all three signatories. Emperor of Boreo Duke of Thalassa Personal Life Category:People Category:Boreo